Moved On and Coming Back
by rocks at my window
Summary: It's shocking, but yes. Grace and Kim finally reunite after six years of not meeting each other. One-shot. Kick/Jace


**Hey guys. I'm back with a new one-shot, Moved On and Coming Back. Sorry if it's short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. **

The brunette entered the restaurant, her manicured fingers tightly clutching her Prada bag. The first time she entered the food joint, she'd been sporting a cheerleader's uniform. And now? A black business suit with matching dark pumps.

She awkwardly tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, where an enormous hoop earring dangled. Her hair was pin-straight as always. Her hazel eyes flickered across the room, attempting to ignore how lonely she seemed, and slid silently into a secluded seat. Instead of the former self-service system, Grace found herself being attended to by a waiter, donned in a bright orange T-shirt and black apron, emblazoned with Falafel Phil's logo. A tattered menu was slid into her hands, and she smiled at the waiter, baring her pearly-white teeth. The face of the waiter struck her as familiar, and for a moment she forgot his name.

"_Eddie_?" Grace's eyes immediately lit up, life coming back to the pair of brown orbs. She hadn't expected to see the African-American there, and while she definitely harbored no romantic feelings towards him, it was nice to finally see a familiar face.

Eddie's features had matured noticeably. For one, he had grown a short layer of hair over his head, and he had probably been dieting due to the obvious weight loss. In his uniform, Eddie maintained a rather casual appearance, with the loose-fitting top which carelessly peeked out from his jeans. If Grace hadn't been engaged, she'd say he looked attractive.

"Grace. Hi." Eddie's deepened voice resonated in her ears, sounding slightly strained. A knife of guilt stabbed Grace in the stomach, remembering how she had (very rudely) rejected his feelings for her the day before graduation.

"You work here?" Grace threw an attempt at a conversation. Eddie nodded, maintaining silence. The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sorry Eddie," she blurted out. "I know it was six years ago, but...sorry."

Eddie shook his head. "No stress, Grace. It has been six years. Just didn't expect you here."

Grace contemplated asking him a question she had been dying to know the answer to ever since she left Seaford, yet she wondered if it was too early into her meeting with Eddie to enquire about it. As he scribbled down her simple order of a bowl of Falafel balls, she let her question bug her.

Deciding to suppress her urge, Grace flashed him her signature grin. "So Eddie, how's life?"

"Good," Eddie said with a shrug, the man allowing a slight smile play across his lips. "Phil let me work here - been working here since graduation. I was Employee of the Month. Got an apartment with a couple of guys from my college... Got a girlfriend too, her name's Melanie." Grace couldn't resist smiling. While she couldn't appreciate someone like Eddie, she was thoroughly relieved he had found someone else. That definitely took a massive weight off her chest.

Something struck her as odd, though, and she decided it was an opportune moment to ask her question.

"Eddie, what about the rest of them? Kim, Jack, Milton, Julie..._them_? Jerry never said," she burbled.

"Jerry?"

Shyly, Grace stretched her arm out, her ring finger standing out with its glittering silver band. Eddie's eyes widened.

"We're getting married this fall," Grace said, a deep, yet proud blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Congratulations."

Grace's eyes dared to meet Eddie's, and she noticed genuine delight. "So... About my earlier question."

Eddie's shoulders slumped noticeably, and he absent-mindedly swiped a tablecloth across Grace's table. "We...we all sort of grew apart. Kim got an offer to study in New York, Jack went to Japan... Our nerdy couple got scholarships to Yale, and... Yeah. As for Rudy, he's still around - manning the dojo. It's been a huge success. He now has new throngs of students which seem to endlessly stream in, and he has hired several new coaches to help him out. I volunteer sometimes, though it's always with the beginners." Eddie laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up for the first time since he talked about the old gang.

"Oh," Grace sighed. "Well, thanks Eddie."

"See you around -" As Eddie tipped his head to turn around, he stopped short in his tracks, his eyes fixing an impenetrable gaze upon the entrance to the restaurant. He nearly dropped his waiter's notepad goggling. "I don't believe it..."

Grace followed his gaze, and nearly screamed in delight at the sight of the familiar blonde and brunet. The many years, building up to that moment.

The moment she finally saw Kim and Jack again.

Kim's previously pretty features had morphed her into a true beauty. Gently curled blonde hair hung like curtains down her back, her brown eyes more vivacious than before. She had quite a knack for fashion, although what Grace couldn't seem to register into her mind was the odd bulge on Kim's stomach.

Her eyes dilated when she realized - _Kim was pregnant. _

Next to the blonde was the brunet who had pursued Kim so tirelessly throughout their days in Seaford. He still had that casual aura around him, yet he had given his skater-boy persona a mature touch, opting for a T-short and ripped jeans. His dark hair had been chopped off, the shaggy cut transforming into a shorter, yet still tousled 'do. His famous orbs of chocolate twinkled, as if memories were flooding back to him, and Grace noted in satisfaction and glee that while one hand was shoved into his pocket, the other was clutching Kim's firmly.

A pair of glistening objects rested on their intertwined fingers, and Grace thought, _Jack and Kim Anderson. I like it. _

Kim's eyes travelled across the restaurant before landing on Grace. The blonde did a double take, her hazel eyes filling with immense disbelief, yet the sight of seeing her old best friend rendered her incapable of speech. Her husband (or so Grace assumed) scanned the crowd of Falafel-ers in an attempt to see what had temporarily petrified Kim when Eddie grasped his attention.

Jack stumbled back, nearly in shock, no words streaming fluently out of his mouth like it always did.

Then as if both on cue, the married couple burst forward, the blonde flinging her arms around her high school bestie, and the brunet clapping the back of the slightly stunned African-American.

"Grace…" Kim seemed to be choking back tears, and as Grace pulled away, she noticed how the otherwise tough eyes were relenting to the tears welling up in them. Kim laughed, unintentionally snorting, and this caused Grace to burst into a hysterical fit of giggles for the first time in a long shot.

"It's you…what are you doing here?" Kim gasped, embracing her friend again. "It's been so long…"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Kim, is that really all you can think about? I should be asking _you_ the same question! You're pregnant!" She gawked at the blonde's bulging belly in utmost joy. "That's incredible!" She gesticulated towards the brunet of the pair of men beside them. "With him, I'm presuming?"

Kim nodded excitedly, an overwhelming sensation enveloping her. "We're getting married soon. Since we are, a baby can't hurt, can it?"

Grace let out a screeching squeal, ignorant towards the disapproving eyes of her fellow customers, and dragged a chair out. "Congratulations! Come sit - tell me everything, every detail."

Kim lowered herself onto her seat, catching the attention of her husband. "Jack, gonna catch up with Grace. Mind chilling with Eddie?" Jack nodded, emphasizing on his given permission with peck on Kim's lips. As he turned away, Grace had to try to conceal her nearly uncontrollable glee.

"It seems like just yesterday you were Miss In-Denial," Grace remarked nostalgically, watching Jack walk away with Eddie. "Tell me _exactly_ how you guys got together. Oh, and include other life happenings. Those matter too. But not as much."

The pair of best friends laughed whole-heartedly as they remembered Grace's strange way of prioritizing. "Romance first, other stuff second," she'd used to say. And while the brunette imagined that she would have learned that other things in life mattered too, it was quite the contrary.

"Well, after college, I rented an apartment in New York," explained Kim. "And well, I just met him. One day, on the streets - it was so incredibly cliché, I swear I could gag.

"And well, we kinda just caught up with each others' lives. Jack told me all about his martial arts training in Japan, while I told him about NYC. And we started hanging out and we realized…"

"You were always meant to be something more." A ridiculously enormous smile was plastered to Grace's face, her expression giddy and goofy both at the same time. Kim nodded shyly.

"I officially realize what a stubborn old mule I was back then," Kim remarked.

A chuckle bubbled out of Grace's throat.

"So now we reside in NYC. Jack runs a martial arts business training aspiring warriors, and it's a huge hit, honestly. Everyone just swarming around… As for me, I just help him out with the training, but…" Kim gestured towards her inflated belly.

"What's the dojo called?"

"Kick It," Kim said, her cheeks glowing a faint pink. "It's really cheesy, actually, if you know about me and Jack's relationship."

Grace snapped her fingers triumphantly. "A-ha! Didn't I come up with that back in high school? I'm amazing, honestly."

A bubble of quiet had formed around the women as they searched for a topic to discuss, but there were so many questions and ideas brewing in Grace's head that she simply couldn't pick one. Finally, she did.

"What are you gonna call the baby? Boy or girl?" Grace asked, a grin stretching across her face.

Kim smiled slyly at her, her eyes narrowing into slits, still glinting with mischief. "You mean _babies_."

"Twins?" came the incredulous gasp.

"Twins," Kim confirmed. "We don't know their genders yet - we were only informed of their unexpected quantity. As for the name, I really want to pick a name out of one of my favorite book series'. Something like Percy or Gale for a boy and Prim or Katniss for a girl. Maybe even something as strange as Hermione, I don't know.

"But of course, Jack refuses to name his children any of those names, simply because he's weird in that way. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder', as they say."

"I think Piper would be a great for a girl," Grace commented. "It's a normal name, yet I have an odd attraction towards it."

Kim laughed lightly, changing the subject. "So, what's up with you, Grace?"

The brunette then shyly stretched her dainty hand out once again, allowing the blonde to goggle in amazement at the sparkling diamond ring.

"I'm engaged," Grace announced, her face beaming with unmistakable pride.

"Oh gosh, engaged to who?" Kim's hazel eyes glimmered with excitement, and as the answer escaped Grace's glossy lips - "Swag Master" - Kim squealed like a teenaged fangirl.

"No way, Jerry Martinez? That's awesome, Grace!" Kim trilled. "You have to invite me to the wedding."

"And vice versa," Grace responded with curved lips.

"Of course."

Grace looked up at Jack heading over, who rested both his hands on Kim's shoulders like it was the most normal thing to do. The old Jack would pull away, tomato-red, and Kim would hastily change the subject in a desperate attempt to evade the awkward situation.

"Sorry to interrupt you little ladies' conversation, but we really need to get a move on, Kim," Jack said. "We have to attend Mark's party."

Kim's smile faltered, reluctance written all over her face. Yet, she got up, lacing her fingers with Jack's, and grinned at Grace.

"It was nice seeing you again, Grace," Kim said to the brunette. "We still have some major catching-up to do though. I'll call you. We should meet up again."

Grace nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. No, she'd just reunited with her old BFF. Their meeting couldn't possibly be so painfully short.

"Not if I call you first," Grace replied, biting her lip. She hugged the blonde. Upon separation, she glanced at Jack and said it was nice meeting him again.

The couple then turned to walk out the door, shoulders touching, hands clasped tightly, seemingly impossible to pry open. The blonde's head spun, flashing one more smile at Grace, her free hand swaying in a wave. Grace returned both the smile and the gesture, and watched as Jack and Kim strolled out of Falafel Phil's, neither looking back again.

**KICK MARRIAGE. I DID IT. **

**I know Jerry has Mika, but I decided that it would never turn out a long-term thing, so I settled with Grace. :)**

**Please review. It would mean the world. :)**

**-Sienna**

**PS: WHO ELSE SAW THE KARATE GAMES PROMO AND TOTALLY FANGIRLED?! I mean, I know Jack and Kim probably won't end up kissing, but… STILL! It's the perfect opportunity for an adorkable moment.**

**PLUS, IT'S A TOTAL PARODY OF THE HUNGER GAMES AND I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES! :D**

**I'm done.**


End file.
